


Super Sweet

by honestgrins



Series: Bingo! [10]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, bingo: candy, klaroween, klaroween bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Shopping for candy - well, anything - is more difficult with Mikaelsons getting involved. (For Klaroween Bingo: Candy)





	Super Sweet

"Candy? This was the big secret, candy?"

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut in annoyance at Rebekah's sneering voice. She put a lot of work into ducking out of the house and sneaking off to a bulk grocer, but of course, she couldn't do anything without one of the Mikaelsons catching onto the game. 

"There are so many varieties," Kol added gleefully, and Caroline could feel a migraine twinge in her forehead.

Make that _two_  Mikaelsons. 

Sighing, she pushed her cart to serve as a meager barrier between her and the uninvited stalkers. "We need candy at the house in case we have trick-or-treaters stop by," she explained, her voice weary. Moving to New Orleans had been an easy decision to make once her mother died, nothing left to tie her to Mystic Falls other than sad and bitter memories. Klaus was an adventure in and of himself, and she enjoyed the game between them. Ever enticing, beguiling - sometimes irritating, she could admit - it took him a year to finally convince her to stay with him in the compound rather than going home to her lonely apartment at the end of the night.

Had she realized the terror roommates his siblings were, she might have made him work harder.

Although, it wasn't like she was entirely unfamiliar with the pain that was Rebekah Mikaelson. Petty high school fights aside, the Original Barbie vamp made it very clear how impressed she was at Caroline's arrival - not very. "And here I thought you had potential to develop taste since I last saw you," she had said, not bothering with a greeting, polite or otherwise. The bar was busy when they caught each other's eye, Klaus murmuring into Caroline's ear when his sister directed her comments toward them from clear across the room. "Clothes or men," she had clucked her tongue, "and your choices are still dreadful." It was a rocky road to peaceful cohabitation, to say the least.

Kol was a stronger pill to take; the constant pranks, maniacal threats, it all took getting used to. He also had a weird habit of leaving things sticky - blood, jam, spilled drinks, he was a mess - that often left Caroline tracking his progress through the house with a wet rag. A thousand years old, give or take a few daggerings, and Kol had no concept of being cleanly. The idea of him and candy? Caroline made a mental note to keep an eye out for discarded wrappers and chocolate crumbs.

"But no one comes to the house," Rebekah pouted. Her nose scrunched as Caroline placed a selection of sour gummies into the cart, obstinately picking out some caramel hard candies for herself. "Klaus and Elijah would never allow it."

Caroline shrugged, knowing she wasn't wrong. "I might have arranged for Klaus to send Elijah on an errand overseas," she admitted. "Not the most ingenious plan, but it worked and now he won't be around to put a wet blanket on the holiday." Because he totally would - Caroline was convinced Elijah did not know how to have fun unless there was a pretty, doe-eyed girl involved. Of all the Mikaelsons and their less attractive qualities, Elijah's fastidious and self-righteous nature was definitely high on her list of drawbacks. She was the one most likely to actually care enough to wash her own dishes, and he still looked down his nose at her for laughing too loud over a late-night bottle of wine. Trick-or-treat indulgence would just be another childish aspect of her personality that could not be borne in their home of mature, sophisticated vampires. And they lived with Kol!

At least Klaus made the whole 'living together' deal worth it, though it usually came down to him obliging her whims. "I did agree to some guards on the grounds in case some enemies try to take advantage of my generosity," she explained, even as Rebekah pretended not to listen, "but Klaus has promised to be nice to the kids should he happen to make eye contact." He'd outright refused to dress in costume or help her hand out candy, but she would take the little victories where she could. Rebekah gave a knowing look like she heard her too cheery inner dialogue, and Caroline smiled. "Baby steps."

Rolling her eyes, Rebekah turned back to the shelves and the several options for M&Ms. "This is just ridiculous," she said, weighing peanut against the pretzel version. "I don't even fear the calories, and this would still be too much."

"That's the point," Caroline replied, almost sad. She felt at a loss for how little they all understood the human experience after so long living alongside it. "Yes, it's a commercial ploy to sell candy, but Halloween is a chance to go a little nuts." Plucking the peanut M&Ms from Rebekah's hand to prove her point, she dropped them into the cart. "People can loosen up the daily rules and have a bit of ridiculous fun." She frowned down at the cart, deciding instead to put the package back on the shelf. Rebekah rose a curious eyebrow. "A common allergen, I don't want to send some kid to the hospital with a reaction from cross-contamination."

Rebekah shook her head, only for them both to be startled by a bag dropping behind them. They turned to find Kol carrying a whole armful of candy, leaving a perfectly clean shelf just down the row. "You're going to need another cart, darling."

Unable to help a laugh, Caroline shook her head before snapping a quick picture before he dropped it all into her shopping cart. She sent it to Klaus, knowing he probably wouldn't be as amused. "For the record," she texted, "I did not invite him, but I like his style."

"Hold onto that feeling, love," he typed back, "Kol will almost surely make you regret it."

Nodding, she kind of agreed. "You're lucky I love you, crazy siblings and all."

Her phone buzzed with a call, and she slipped over to the next aisle before answering. "They can hear you, you know."

"I love you, too," Klaus said, the words warming her from the inside out. "Now come home before they notice you're gone, we'll have the house to ourselves."

She flashed away without a second thought. Who needed candy when her big, bad boyfriend could be just as sweet?


End file.
